


miraculous ladybug x reader one shots

by sydwoof (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sydwoof
Summary: to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit





	1. Chat Blanc

You placed your hands on the rail of your balcony. Tears had begun to fall from your eyes. You asked out  **‘the Adrien Agreste’**. Or at least you were going to. But Chole stopped you. She told you that you’d never stand a chance compared to her.   
  
_“_ **Hey…..What’s got you down?”** You looked up and see Chat Noir, but his suit was white.  
  
**“ Chat Noir?”** Your face twisted with confusion.  
  
**“ It’s Chat Blanc now…It’s a long story. As I said 'What’s got you down?’ You’re too pretty to be sad."**  
  
**” At least one person thinks so..I tried to ask out the guy I like.“**  
  
**” Did he turn you down? I’ll be back, I’m gonna knock some sense into him!“You grabbed his hand.**  
  
**” No he-he didn’t reject me...I didn’t even get to ask him…Stupid Chloe. Can you come down now? I can’t really take you seriously when you’re upside down.“** Chat Blanc hopped off your roof and sat on your railing. You let go of his hand, but he grabbed yours.

**“ Who is he? The guy you like?”**

**“ I’ll tell you if you tell me who you like?”**

**“ This superhero, Souris Noir. The name is not very original...But [she's/he's/they’re] amazing. So this guy you like, who is he?”** His face dropped as he finished his sentence. 

 **“ Um..Adrien Agreste,”** Chat Blanc stood up, his form towering over yours slightly. 

 **“ Him? That’s who you like?”** He looked around and groaned lightly. He turned back to you.  **“ I don’t normally reveal my identity, but..”** He de-transformed. Adrien stood in front of you. You looked at the ground, avoiding looking at him. 

**“ It doesn’t matter if I like you, you like my alter ego, not me,”**

**“ You’re Souris Noir?”**

**“ I thought you knew already, you’re not very good at keeping your identity a secret. Your personality is very different from Chat Noir-sorry, Chat Blanc.”**

**“ You’re perfect..”** He sighed dreamily. You looked at him shocked.  **"...At keeping your identity a secret. Th-That's what I meant to say."** Adrien nervously said while rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.  

 **“ You’re like a puppy when you’re not transformed.”** He transformed into Chat Blanc. He leaned over you. 

**“ Does this form please you more, Princess/Prince~?”**

**“ You can be in whatever form you want, Chat.”** You turned around and headed into your room, letting a blush rise to your cheeks. 

 **“ I’m sure you like this form better!”** Chat said as he pranced around your bedroom.  He locked eyes with you, he slyly walked to your form.  _"_ **Tell me what you want me to do to you, princess/prince~"** But before you can answer rhetorical question, he kissed you.  _"_ **Don't worry about anyone or anything...Now, I'm going to make you feel so much better~"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	2. Adrien Agreste

_‘Uhhhhhhhhhh fuck this and everything it stands for!!’_

Is what Adrien’s first thoughts were as he switched into a new pose. You walked into the park to see Adrien posing in front of a camera, his expression dull and miserable. You sat on a nearby bench and patiently waited for his modeling session to be over.

.

.

 **“ (y/n)! What are you doing here?”** You snapped out of whatever day dream you were pulled into. You looked up to see Adrien running to you.

**“ Hey, I just wanted to see you. Are you done modeling for today?”**

You stood up as Adrien grabbed your hands. He pressed a chaste kiss to one of your hands before tightening his grip on your hands.

 **“ Yep..Hey, there’s this new cafe that opened up down the street. Do you maybe...Wanna-”** You stood on your tippy toes to press a quick kiss to his lips.

**“ I’d love to..”**

.

.

You nervously fidgeted as you laid your hand on the table and continued to take small sips on your lemonade. Adrien continued to stare at your nervous form, or more at your hand.

 **“ Is something wrong, Adrien?”** His eyes shot to yours.

 **“ Um, would it be-”** He cut himself off, rubbing the back of his neck; embarrassed. _"_ **God, this is really embarrassing. Would it be ok if I held your hand?"** You immediately smiled and reached across the table and grabbed his hand.  **“ You don’t have to ask,** i **like being near you. As cheesy as this sounds, I really like you, Adrien Agreste.”**

**“ Hey, (y/n)...Would it be ok if we studied at your house this time?”**

**“ Huh? Uh, ok. Whatever you want.”** Adrien smiled and grabbed your hand, running to your apartment. You lead him to your bedroom. **“ Ok, so here it is. Oh, shit. I forgot to take those posters down.”** Adrien looked at one of the walls to see Chat Noir posters.

 **“ You like Chat Noir?”** A smirk slowly etched onto his face.

 **“ Yeah, he’s flirty and charming...But I’m pretty sure I like you-”** Adrien’s smirk became bigger as he transformed. You turned to face him, your breath got caught in your throat.

 **“ Flirty and charming, huh? You know, it’s a real relief that you like both sides of me...It makes it a lot easier to do this-”** Chat Noir kissed you, you stood still in shock and disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	3. Nathanael Kurtzberg

You hesitantly walked into the classroom of the high school. The students talked among themselves. You walked over to the professor.

**"Excuse me… I'm (y/n) (l/n). I'm the new student..."**

**"Oh yes… You go sit by Nathanael, the red-headed boy."**

She pointed to the back of the classroom. You slowly made your way to the back and sat next to the redheaded teen. The taller boy next to you looked over at you and asked-

**"(y-y/n)? W-what are you doing here?!"** _Nathanael gives you a big hug, happy that you’re here.”_

**"Hiya, glad to see you too. I haven’t seen you since grade school"** he gave you a shy smile before going back to his drawing. you looked over his shoulder.

 **"What are you drawing?"** Nathanael jumped, he looked at you with wide eyes before nervously saying-

 **"Myself… As a superhero"** blushing, he looked down at his lap in embarrassment.

**"That's so cute! Superheroes like ladybug and chat noir right?"**

**"Yeah!"**

_'Don't tell me I have a crush on him! I've known Nathanael Since we were kids! But he's so cute!!.... It doesn't matter. I'm sure he has someone else anyway'_ you felt Nathanael rest his head on your shoulder, he sat up as the bell rung.

                           ~TIME SKIP TO THE END OF SCHOOL~

You packed up all of your belongings into your bag and stand, making your way to the front of the school.

**"W-wait (y/n)!"**

You stopped in your tracks, hearing your name being called. You turned around to see Nathanael handing you your notebook.

 **"Oh thanks, Nathanael. I appreciate it. Is that all you needed me for?"** he stood up straight and looked to the side, blushing.

 **"Um actually- I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee with me?"** Nathanael bit his bottom lip nervously.

**"Right now?"**

**"Um only if you'd like to.."**

**"Sure, let's go"**

You said, grabbing his hand in the process. Nathanael blushed even more but followed you. Soon after the two of you arrived at a small coffee shop. You ordered your coffee and started to chat. Nathanael looked at his coffee swirling around before he said-

**"I still can't believe you're back... O-of course I'm happy that you're here! Just surprised.”**

**“Me too. Yeah, Nath? You know who Chloe is right..?”**

**“Of course I do, who doesn’t?...Why? Did she say something to you?”**

**“Kinda, she told me to stay away from Adrien Agreste. Isn’t he that model?”**

**“Yeah... Do you like him?”**

**“What? I don’t even know him. Besides, I like someone else.”** you told him, your hand inched towards his subtly.  His eyes widened.

**“Please don’t tell me it’s Nino..”**

**“No, he’s got Alya. “**

**“Kim?”** you gave him a look. **“Who else is there?”** you leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, surprising him. You pulled away and whispered-

 **“You. That leaves you, Nath.”** You smiled and stood up, Nath continued to stare at you in shock  **“I have to start on our physics homework, I’ll see you tomorrow.”** Nathanael watched you as you left.

_‘If I knew **[she/he/they]**  felt the same towards me, I would have acted upon my feelings sooner.’_

.

.

.

School had just ended, Nathanael was walking you home, or at least he was going to, but that's when Chloe walked up to Nathanael, completely ignoring the fact that you were standing there. She pushed you to the side and started talking to Nathanael.

 **“Um… Chloe, (y/n) was talking to me first.”** Chloe ignored what he said.

**“Anyways… Nath, I need you to draw something for me.”**

She demanded. You glared at her as she started to run her hands on one of his arms. Nathanael pushed her hand off of his body.

 **“Chloe, you never talk to me. I’m not going to do something for you… And I don’t care how much you pay me.”** Chloe huffed and stormed off.  **“Are you ok, (y/n)?”**

**“Yeah, just got a little jealous… Not a big deal.”**

...

..

.

You were walking to the classroom when you felt someone push you to the ground. You sat there for a moment, in utter shock and disbelief. You turned around...

**“Chloe..”**

You mumbled, anger fueling your actions. You heard footsteps walk behind you, the unknown source helped you stand up. You turned around to see Nathanael glaring at Chloe. The intensity of his glare sent shivers down your spine. You tugged on his sleeve.

**“Nath, it’s ok. Let’s go.”**

Nathanael lets himself be lead away from the scene by you. You stepped off of the steps of the school with Nathanael by your side. He stopped in his tracks, his jaw and fists clenched tightly.

**“I’m sorry, (y/n), but I can’t let her get away with this.”**

His hands began to shake as his vision grew blurry. Nathanael’s outfit changed colors, a mask appeared onto his face as well. You took a step towards him nervously.

 **“Nath?”** you laid a hand on his shoulder, he smiled and pulled you into a chaste kiss.

**“I’ll be back, (y/n). I just have some business to take care of first..”**

With that said and done he takes off.  You stared wide-eyed in the direction he left in. You ran back to school. An ear piercing scream rang throughout the school. You looked up to the roof to see Nathanael holding Chloe by the back of her jacket over the ledge of the roof.

 **“Oh my god.”** you deadpanned, eyes widened slightly.  **“Nath! Put her down, gently!”**

You cupped your hands around your mouth and shouted. He looked down at you, swinging Chloe around slightly.

 **“I have to do this, (y/n). She hurt** you. **”** he stated, his eyes darkening.

 **“You don’t have to do anything! Lots of people have hurt me, Nath… Please don’t do this...”** your brain scrambled, attempting to come up with one last thing to say. You took a deep breath and screamed-  _“_ **I love you!!”**

Your voice seemed to echo inside of Nathanael’s head. Frozen and in a sudden state of shock, Nath gently put Chloe down on the roof. He floated down to the ground and laid on his hands and knees; transforming back into his introverted self. Nathanael  slowly stood up and turned to you.

 **“Do you really mean that? Do you really love me?”** you walked up to him and held his hand firmly with yours.

**“Of course I meant it, Nath. I’ve loved you since we were kids.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	4. Nathanael Kurtzberg x shy! reader

You cautiously looked around the hallway; for any sign of Chloe.

 **“(y/n), what are you doing?”** You jumped and quickly turned around.

 **“Nath! Don’t do that! You started me.”** Nathanael calmly shrugged his shoulders.

 **“Sorry… come on, I found a secret hallway. We can use that to leave the school.”** Nathanael grabbed your hand and walked down the hallways and out of the school. **“So why have you been hiding from Chloe?”**

 **“For the past couple of months, she’s been stealing my photos and ripping them.”** Nathanael cocked his head to the side.

 **“Photos? You take photos?”** You grabbed your photography folder; letting go of his hand.

 **“Yeah, I’ve been taking pictures of superheroes. By far, my favorite is Volpino.”** You pulled out your picture of Volpino posing for you and handed it to Nathanael. **“You can keep that if you want I have dozens of others.”** Nathanael smiled and tucked the photograph into his bag.

**“Thanks.”**

…

..

.

You laid down on the grass and looked through your pictures.

 **“You got something you wanna tell me, (y/n)?”** You looked up to see Volpino sitting across from you.

 **“O-oh, hi… um, this looks bad doesn’t it?”** He picked up one of the photos.

**“No, I like it.”**

**“You like someone? Who?”** You looked at Volpino with a raised eyebrow.

 **“What gives you that idea?”** He chuckled and grabbed one of the pictures of him.

 **“You look at me so fondly, do you….“** You looked down and shook your head.

 **“No, but you remind me of someone I know.”** You tucked back a piece of your hair.

**“So, if this someone you liked, asked you out on a date, would you say yes?”**

**“Yeah, but I don’t know if he would ever really do that and what makes you think that Nate would do that?”** You didn't realize that you had said who your crush was. Volpino’s eyes widened, a blush appeared on his face. **”Are you ok? Your face is quite red…”** You fingers brushed against his ears. Volpino decided to detransform. **“N-Nathanael? You’re Volpino… I guess I should have guessed that.”** You closed your binder of photographs and stood up.

**“Where are you going, (y/n)?”**

**“I’m going to sleep and you should get some too.”** You smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. **“I’ll see you at school tomorrow, ok?”**

 **“Y-yeah...ok. I'll do…. That.”** Nathanael watched as you walked back into your house. _“_ **[she’s/he’s/They’re] amazing.”** He let out a dreamy sigh and transformed into Volpino and left the house. _“_ **[she/he/They] …. Touched my ears.”** Nathanael blushed, reaching a hand to touch his human ears. **“I actually… liked it.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	5. Marinette dupain cheng/ladybug x reader

You smiled as your eyes locked onto Ladybug and Chat Noir in action. You quickly grabbed your camera, but before you could take any shots, the villain headed for you. Of course, you didn’t see a thing. You felt a body slam into yours and you dropped your camera over the side of the building. You let out a sigh and locked eyes with Ladybug, your attacker.

 **“You really shouldn’t be here, you could’ve gotten hurt.”** You stared at her with wide eyes as she helped you stand up.

 **“I-uh…I-I’m sorry.”** She handed you the camera you had thought fell off the building.

**“Get somewhere safe, (y/n).”**

**“How’d you know my name?”** Ladybug visibly froze in her spot and grabbed your face with her hands and planted a kiss on your lips. You looked at her in surprise. Before you could say anything, she and Chat Noir quickly left the scene.  _“_ **What the hell just happened?”** You asked yourself as you grabbed your camera and walked to Marinette’s house.

…

..

.

 **“-And her lips! My god! Just… Hot damn!”** You were rambling to Marinette… About Ladybug.

 **“You Americans are very strange…“** She mumbled, her face blossoming into a blush. You turned to Marinette.

 **“Sorry. Guess I was rambling again.”** Marinette stood up and transformed in front of you.  _“_ **Oh, wow. Ok. Uh, I honestly don’t know what to say.”** You watched as Marinette-Ladybug took a few steps closer to you.  **“ I really wish I wasn’t talking to you about Ladybug… This is so embarrassing.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


End file.
